Barn av havet
by Ztupii
Summary: Esto es una excusa para el yaoi (Vigcup), te lo advierto... Hipo y Chimuelo han derrotado a la reina dragona la imponente Muerte Verde, justo como en la película pero hay algo diferente, algo cambió Hipo no despierta en su casa, no está Chimuelo por ningún lado... de hecho ¿Quien es Hipo?
1. La leyenda

**Yo juré que había salido de este fandom hace años, pero he recaido (Muchas gracias estupida, nueva y hermosa pelicula de la franquicia) y volví a ver la serie, para caer más hondo; por lo que ahora los invito a caer conmigo ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Barn av havet como lo llamaron los hombres que lo encontraron era literalmente un niño que provenía del mar el cual, curiosamente, solo podía hablar Latín, sin familia y sin recuerdos previos a su rescate. El niño fue encontrado con la pierna destrozada, algunos de los hombres aseguran que parecía masticada por un dragón, el niño fue recogido y atendido gracias los marinos temerosos y supersticiosos quienes no podían decir cual seria el destino del joven unos dijeron que fuera arrojado de regreso al mar, no fuera a ser un tritón y otros dijeron que debían conservar al muchacho pues a pesar de su apariencia humana era tan delgado y pálido como para ser el hijo mestizo de un elfo, asesinarlo solo traería catástrofe.

La discusión terminó cuando el jefe de estos marinos, un hombre conocido como Viggo Grimbor, escéptico y astuto, calmó a los hombres, decidió que hiban a conservar al niño pues si era un tritón moriría fuera del agua, si era un elfo les daría buena fortuna y si era un simple niño lo entrenaría para serles de utilidad. Aunque en silencio muchos marinos comprendieron que el niño estaba en tal condición que pronto Hela iba a reclamar su alma para llevarlo al Helheim, pobres ilusos este niño sería cualquier cosa menos fácil de matar.

Predeciblemente el niño no murió pues era demasiado terco para dejarse vencer por algo como una pierna amputada o para dejarse llevar por la diosa Hela, además incalculablemente resistente a la semana se despertó y al segundo día empezó a caminar, en un mes el niño era todo menos tranquilo, algunos lo llamaron "Hugin" pues cuando el niño comenzó a entender el nórdico empezó a llevar mensajes y recados de un lado a otro del barco demasiado emocionado por cada nueva palabra que descubria. Pero este niño no era normal, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

A pesar de que este niño es tan humano como cualquiera de lo marinos sí que podría decirse era un ser mitológico que construyó miles de mitos en torno a su figura, leyendas que le rodean nadie ni siquiera el mismo está seguro de donde vino algunos relatan historias de terror donde el vástago quemó su propia isla en venganza, que era un dragón que se convirtió en hombre en venganza contra su propia especie o incluso un tritón cual amuleto fue destrozado atrapandolo en ese forma y ahora está buscando venganza, en conclusión a los vikingos le gusta mucho la venganza.

Claro que ¿Esta espina de pescado parlanchín? ¿Este escuálido niño? ¿Venganza? de momento es demasiado inocente para la venganza, muy curioso para su propio bien y entretenidamente torpe, pero sobre todo es inapropiadamente cercano al capitán de estos marinos: los cazadores de dragones.

**Preguntas que a nadie le importan: ¿Debería subir el fic de mystery skulls a fanfiction? ¿Ha alguien le importa?****¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	2. El jugador

**¡Que triste!**

**Me llego el bloqueo de escritor**

**Pero aun asi fui capaz de exprimir lo último de mis neuronas para escribir este capítulo 3**

**El Jugador**

Seamos claros, Barn av havet como se le nombró al niño no representaba ninguna ganancia para Viggo pero sus cazadores son supersticiosos y estúpidos, no necesitaba ninguna discusión o conflicto inútil que distrajera a sus hombres justo al final de la temporada alta.

Simplemente habían encontrado a un niño náufrago, debía admitir que las circunstancias en las que le habían encontrado eran… particulares, pero fuera de ello debía mantener a sus hombres concentrados por lo que atender al niño y dejarlo en el navío era una apuesta segura, Viggo jugó sus apuestas en la muerte del niño pues su aspecto era frágil, flaco, estaba herido, y nadie podría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mar. Ninguna persona común podría sobrevivir por tanto tiempo la mayoría estaba en coma por un mes antes de sucumbir, algunos de los más fuertes o tercos despiertan pero tampoco es que sus posibilidades fueran altas.

-Tu turno- luego está Barn av havet, el niño superó todas sus expectativas para cuando Viggo se dio cuenta el niño ya estaba corriendo investigando el navío, haciendo preguntas en latín y exasperando a Ryker quien se lamentaba de poder entender lo que el niño balbuceaba.

Planeo solo tener al niño un mes a lo mucho en lo que sucumbia pero pronto ese tiempo se extendio siendo entonces 4 meses del viaje antes de regresar al mercado a vender a los dragones. E incluso para ese momento el niño ya lo tenía lo suficientemente intrigado como para decidir convertirlo en parte permanente de los cazadores, pues demostró tener algo que Viggo apreciaba de sobre manera… inteligencia.

-Astuto- La razón de Viggo para conservar al niño como dijo en su momento su hermano fue infantil, pero no incorrecta, le dio un nombre apropiado y la marca de los cazadores, en los años siguiente Daven demostró sobrepasar por mucho sus expectativas...

**Próximo capítulo**

**"El niño delamar"**


End file.
